Sleeves for enclosing a cable connection formed from a bendable sheet laid around the cable connection are frequently used to protectively surround cable connections prior to the application of insulating tape or a heat shrink sleeve to form a cable closure. The sheet may have a series of equally spaced longitudinal cuts in at least one marginal portion to be arranged transversely of the longitudinal direction of the cable connection, the cuts subdividing the marginal portion into tongues so that when the sheet is being laid around the cable connection to form the sleeve, the tongues can be tapered down onto a cable sheath at the end of the cable connection. Such a sleeve is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,065,431.
As compared to sleeves in which instead of the longitudinal cuts, broader cutouts which triangularly enlarge outwards are provided, as that of German Gebrauchsmuster No. 73 32 638, those with longitudinal cuts offer the advantage that the tongues overlap significantly on the tapering end portion of the cable connection and after being held in place, for example, insulating tape or a heat shrink sleeve, contribute to a high strength of the sleeve and the overall cable closure. However, when laying the sheet around the cable connection, a certain care and skill is necessary in order to lay the tongues with a uniform and unidirectional overlap onto the tapering end portion of the cable connection. According to British Pat. No. 1,065,431, this can be facilitated by making the longitudinal cuts with a scissors or the like so that at least one longitudinal edge of each tongue is bent out of the face of the sheet.